Ransom
by supremedude9
Summary: President iss kidnaped


In the special ops you are trained for big crime. It could be saving the president or big drug gang. I was sent for a mission to Miami for a drug dealing gang. They were near the pear about to go. Then we came in helicopter and busted them with a 10 month in prison and a fine of $15,000. Some of my team retired (including me) and went back to their family, but one day we were all brought together for a special mission. The president was kidnapped as ransom.

For some days now we've been planning to get him back when all the in the world had this on. They said, "They want $500 billion dollars or they will kill the president." We had called Special Forces from all over the world. Russian, Chinese, Japanese, you name it. The only reason they agreed that they would do it because they had problem like this before. If it weren't for Japanese technology we would have never tracked them. They had new software. We sent in 5,000 troops into stealth on the enemy. They had trackers and cameras on them to know what was going on in there.

When they just left the T.V went on. You could see that the guy was paid to act the way he is. He said, "The only reason he was doing it was for revenge. They said that they had been treated horribly when they were kids and were sent to Africa as they grew up they managed to attack trucks transporting guns. They said that they were sent to Africa as a punishment of breaking the law."

By the time the commercial got over half the stealth team was dead. We saw how they got in and where the Presidents were kept and planned even carefully. "In the next few days they doubled the price of the ransom because of our stealth," they were dead serious about it. We had figured out some identity from the video. The boss had planned to pay some ex-marines to help him do it. The boss was the same one from the drug dealer who got away. I could tell. He changed his name and country, as any other criminal would do. It even comes on a television show that a criminal wrote. The show is called criminal activity. I honestly thought this guy did not know what he was doing.

The next they we sent 10,000 troops to storm the place. We had lost 1,500 troops because it was a trap. They had moved out so we wouldn't find them. I was stupid to think they were still there. If they had captured the president then they would have thought about another layout in case somebody does what we did.

So we started all over again to see where they were. We had got a radio message asking, "Did you enjoy my gift. Did you think I was stupid to just stay where we are and get killed?" It was followed by a sequence of laughter like he was enjoying it so this time we thought of doing a full strike on them. They had a better place because it was underwater which made it harder to find. Then I came in and told them to use the same thing like in battleship the movie and it worked. We had tracked a huge item underwater that stopped moving every 5 minutes. We obviously recorded it to see the battle plan. Since it was the president we had to take in the best group of soldiers with use for the attack.

This time I could go along with the other bosses and fight we found five different places we could enter without them spotting us. We used fully offence and we used it carefully. We had only one question on the way and nobody knew the answer. It was 'How do we Know the president was even alive?' We just hoped this mission was for something.

We attack their base. We had a few difficult places to cut open so when we did we signaled the others and went in. It was hard to get pass the first guards but we did and almost took out have of them till we realized that they were robot and kept the marines prisoners so we retreated with as many men as we could and replaned.

In this plan we couldn't insure the presidents safety. The plan was to use loads of torpedoes to take out the guards. We would have to be quick otherwise we would have to let the president die. but we went ahead with it since at least 18 thousand men had died and yet I kept telling myself why didn't I die there. I took some time writing to my family and see what was going on out there. The truth is I will never retire from who I am. I'm a Special Ops. So I divided to go on with the mission.

We sent out 500 submarines, which shot from all the points making lots of bubble. It was a success so there were loads of people trying to find the president and we thought we did. There was a locked down room, which must have triggered with the hit. So we used the materials we had and had got the president out as soon as possible. We managed to get him out with out dying and put him a submarine to head back home. We had a moment of silent for those who had died. Some of them died without even knowing for what.

Later we had a big party down at the presidential and the other countries were thanked with money. I thought I had definitely finished my career and live with my family, but I was wrong 2 years later we were called again. That was a whole other story. I still did not get one thing how did they get hold of the president.


End file.
